Fairly
by swaggerbubble
Summary: [Chap 5 Up] Sehun dan mamanya yang ditinggalkan papanya . Serta Shi Xun dan papanya yang ditinggalkan mamanya . Sehun dan Shi Xun yang nantinya tukeran tempat . Pokoknya gitu deh , langsung baca ajah ya . KaiHun KaiHun KaiHun BL BL BL .
1. Chapter 1

Sehun yang ceroboh dan pemalas tinggal di Seoul bersama mamanya .

Sehun yang menyukai JongIn , lelaki yang paling dingin di kelasnya .

Begitupun Luhan , musuh terbesar Sehun .

Shi Xun yang rajin dan pintar tinggal di Wonju hanya bersama ayahnya seorang .

ShiXun berkali kali meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kai , kekasihnya yang kelewat possesiv .

Sehun terkejut mendapati seraut wajah yang serupa dengannya di ruang tamu .

Dan perkara liontin berbentuk daun membuat Sehun rela bertukat tempat dengan sosok tersebut .


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Fairly

Chapter : 1

Author : swaggerbubble

Rated : T

Cast : always KaiHun & this is BL

Oke , good Luck

Happy Reading

Lelaki itu berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri trotoar yang panas karena sinar matahari mulai menyengat tanpa kompromi , seiring berputarnya jarum jam kearah kanan . Belum lagi polusi dan derum kendaraan bermotor yang memenuhi jalan , seakan ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa pagi sudah bena-benar beranjak pergi .

Sehun terus berlari sampai kakinya terasa pegal dan lemas . Bahkan saat sekolahnya sudah mulai terlihat , ia masih belum bisa bernapas lega karena pintu pagar yang hanya terbuka sedikit tersebut pasti sebentar lagi akan semakin tertutup rapat setelah di gembok agar siswa yang terlambat tidak bisa masuk . Akhirnya dengan segenap tenaga terakhir yang dimilikinya , Sehun berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya .

"Chankkaman , kumohon jangan di tutup dulu !" seru Sehun benar-benar panic ketika sampai tepat di depan pagar .

Namchoon-ssi , penjaga sekolah yang sedang menyentakkan pintu pagar ,menghela napas panjang saat melihat Sehun . Tangannya membuka kembali sentakan itu .

"Ya ampun Sehun , telat lagi ?" Namchoon-ssi berdecak heran .

"Tidak telat , buktinya saya sudah masuk sebelum pagar terkunci . benar kan ." Sehun langsung nyengir sambil sambil membela diri , lalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk membelikan namchoon-ssi sekotak makan siang untuk balas jasa karena sering membantu tiap kali ia hamper terlambat .

"Pagarnya memang belum terkunci . Tapi bel berbunyi sudah 5 menit yang lalu ." Namchoon-ssi melihat jam kulit tuanya .

"Baiklah , baiklah . saya tidak akan telat lagi . Janji ." Sehun menunjukkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya yang telah di renggangkan membentuk kode swear pada Namchoon-ssi .

Kemudian sebelum Namchoon-ssi , sehun menyelinap masuk ke area sekolah dan berlari menuju kelas . Jam pertama hari ini diisi oleh Jung sonsaengnim , guru yang sangat disiplin dan terkenal galak . Terlambat 5 menit saja di jam pelajarannya , sama saja dengan sindiran tajam smpai jam plajaran usai .

Pengalaman itu pernah dialami Kyungsoo , teman sekelas Sehun , yang telat gara – gara ketinggalan bus karena kesiangan . Selain kena sindir ini – itu , Kyungsoo terpaksa jadi "pembantu" kelas . Disuruh buang sampah , hapus papan tulis , bahkan mengambil beberapa buku yang tertinggal di kantor guru yang jaraknya ribuan kilometer – alias jauh banget – dari kelas sehun .

Bagi Jung sonsaengnim , kedisiplinan kunci utama menuju sukses . Ibu guru satu itu tidak akan pernah mau bertoleransi soal anak – anak didiknya yang terlambat , apalagi dengan alasan tidak bisa bangun pagi . Maka dari itu terlambat di jam pelajaran Jung sonsaengnim – terutama kalau di jam pelajaran pertama – adlah kutukan besar !

Sehun dalam hati memaki bus yang terlambat muncul hari ini . Bukan hanya membuat Sehun telat , tetapi juga membuat penampilannya yang sudah lumayan rapi jadi kacau – balau . Ia juga merutuki mobil mamanya yang sudah beberapa hari ini masuk bengkel hingga mengharuskannya naik kendaraan umum .

Dengan masih berlari – lari kecil , Sehun berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan . Letak kelas Sehun memang tidak strategis , di ujung koridor , dekat dengan toilet dan kantin . Seoul High School memang tidak begitu besar , tetapi jika sudah telat gedung sekolah jadi terasa seluas dua kali lapangan sepak bola .

Saatmasuk kelas Jung sonsaengnim belum terlihat di singgasananya ! benar-benar keajaiban ! Sehun langsung menghela napas lega . dengan . Dengan langkah lebih santai , ia melenggang ke kursinya kemudian menyeka keringat dengan punggung tangan kanan .

"Hun ! telat lagi , kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun dengan air muka yang tak jauh beda dengan Namchoon-ssi tadi , heran dengan kebiasaan telat Sehun . Di minggu ini saja Sehun sudah telat tiga kali dengan berbagai alas an .

"Jam beker milik ku mati ." jawab Sehun seadanya .

"Bohong ! pasti pasti kelamaan main – main di kamar mandi ." Baekhyun langsung tidak percaya.

Sehun hanya meringis mendengarnya . Ia memang buka tipe anak yang suka bebek karet . Namun , ia selalu berlama – lama mandi supaya harum dan tidak lupa berpakaian rapi plus memakai parfum , biar makin siip gituu .

"Baekhyun sok tau deh !" jawab Sehun ketus sedangkan Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng sambil berdecak mirip Namchoon-ssi (lagi) .

"Good Morning students ! Sorry I`m ten minutes late today ." Suara redah Jung sonsaengnim terengar tiba – tiba . membuat kebisingan di kelas mendadak lenyap . Jung sonsaengnim meletakkan beberapa lembar kerja dan buku absen yang di bawanya di meja . beberapa menit kemudian , Jung sonsaengnim mulai mengabsen satu per satu muridnya .

Pelajaran pun dimulai . materi kali ini adalah narrative , pendalaman materi kelas sebelumnya agar para murid tingkat akhir semakin siap menghadapi Ujian Kelulusan . membahas teks – teks membosankan terkadang membuat banyan mata mengantuk . belum lagi Jung sonsaengnim mengajar dengan suara mengalun halus dengan aksen bahasa inggris yang terdengar aneh . Pas sekali di jadikan obat tidur .

Sambil menyegarkan mata , Sehun sesekali melirik JongIn yang duduk di samping Chen . Dengan lirikan cepat , wajah tampan Jongin langsung terlihat jelas dan mnghilangkan kantuknya .

Jongin menyadari kalau Sehun meliriknya setiap tiga puluh detik , hal ini membuatnya jengah . Dia bukan patung atau pajangan yang bisa dilihat – lihat sesukahati tanpa merasa terganggu .

Ketika untuk kesekian kalinya lagi Sehun meliriknya , Jongin akhirnya angkat bicara " Sudah delapan belas kali kau melihat ku terus menerus , apa menurut mu aku tidak akan terganggu dengan kegiatan mu itu ! Lagi pula untuk apa pergi kesekolah jika bukan pelajaran yang kau perhatikan ?" Suara Jongin hamper terdengar oleh seluruh isi kelas . Sehun langsung merasakan pipinya memanas .

 _Benar – benar keterlaluan !_ Dalam hati Sehun memaki . Ia memang sudah menyukai Jongin sejak pertama kali masuk Seoul High School . Tetapi bukan berarti Jongin bisa seenaknya , memepermaluka sehun di depan banyak orang seperti itu . Lagi pula , Sehun kan hanya melihat saja . Tidak sampai terbit air liur kok !

"Aku …" Sehun terbata – bata . "Aku .. siapa bilang aku melihat mu ? Dari tadi aku melihat Chen!" Sehun menghela napas . Niat hati ingin memaki Jongin , apa daya mulut tak sanggup .

"Cieeee .. " tiba – tiba terdengar seruan seseorang . Sehun langsung tau siapa provokator nya . Itu pasti Ace! Ketua kelas yang sikapnya memang menyebalkan karena suka sekali mengejek orang lain.

"Sehun ketahuan diam – diam ngelihatin Chen ."

"Cuit – cuit …"

Sorakan lainlangsung bersusulan memenuhi kelas . sehun memejamkan mata , berdoa supaya hal ini hanya sebatas mimpi dan sebentar lagi ian akan terbangun di kelasnya yang nyama . Saat membuka mata , bukan kamarnya yang ia temukan , tapi kelas yang riuh dengan sorakan yan lebih heboh lagi di telinganya . Sorakan dari sang provokator utama .

"Lupaka saja jika yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu adalah impian terbesar mu . Kau Sendiri pun sudah tau jawabannya yakan? Mimpi mu tak akan terkabul ! Jadi lebih baik kamu cari saja mimpi yang lain . Kau ingin apa ? Liburan ke luar negri ? Atau … ingin ke Lotte World saja yang dekat ? Pasti akan ku kabulkan untuk mu , sayang ." kata Kai santai , walau intonasinya berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang sedang risau . Karena dia sama sekali tidak menyangka , Shi Xun mengajaknya datang ke sekolah pagi –pagi hanya untuk menyatakan bahwa hubungan di antara mereka harus berakhir hari ini !

Sementara itu Shi Xun memandang kesal lelaki dihadapannya ini . Kenapa Kai tidak mau menyerah juga ? Padah Kai sudah mengerti arti kata "berakhir " yang Shi Xun ucapkan barusan pasti bukan yang terakhir , bahkan ini juga bukan permintaan "putus" yang pertama dari bibir Shi Xun . Jadi Shi Xun tidak akan pernah melupankan mimpinya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kai !

"Tapi aku mau hubungan ini berakhir ." Shi Xun menantang mata elang Kai yang menusuk . untuk pertama kalinya , setelah setalah berpuluh – puluh kali kata putus yang telah ia lontarkan selama ini – yang hanya berujung sia-sia karena Kai yang selalu menentangnya dan shi xun selalu diam dan pasrah tanpa perlawanan –Shi Xun berani melawan .

"Shi Xun." Desis Kai tajam .

"Ada apa ? kenapa ka uterus saja memanggil-manggil namaku ? Aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan mu , kau tahu ? Aku tak tahan dengan sikap mu yang mengekang . Aku bukan boneka yang biasa dengan mudahnya kau atur-atur . Lebih baik akan ku cari saja lelaki lain yang bisa menghargai kebebasan kekasihnya . hubungan kita berakhir ! Aku tidak mau tahu , kita berakhir sampai di sini saja !" omel Shi Xun panjang lebar . Ia menghela napas panjang setelah mengungkapkan sederet kata-kata yang berhasil menguras tenaganya itu .

"KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERAKHIR !" tegas Kai ketika emosinya mulai mencuat , setelah sikap pura-pura tenangnya hilang mendengar sederet kata-kata yang menyakitkan dari Shi Xun .

 _Dasar psikopat !_ gerutu Shi Xun dalam hati .

" _It`s not my bussiness_." balas Shi Xun tanpa minat . Ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kai di deretan bangku kantin yang masih sepi karena murid-murid Lijiang High School memang jarang sarapan di kantin .

Sementara itu , di bangkunya , Kai menutup mata , rahang nya terkatup rapat . Sekuat tenaga dia menahan amarah dan emosi agar 2 mangkuk ramen di depannya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh , tidak akan melayang atau jatuh berserak sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya .

Shi Xun meremas-remas foto Kai yang sekarang sudah hancur ditusuk – tusuk pensil . Kalau saja Shi Xun orang yang sadis , pasti sudah dari kemarin – kemarin Kai ia guna-guna .Tapi untungnya ia masih punya hati nurani , jadi ia urungkan niat yang pernah muncul di benaknya itu .

 _Drrt…Drrt…Drrrt …_

Getaran di ponsel nya membuat Shi Xun melihat layar ponselnya yang berkedip – kedip , walau sebenarnya tidak perlu , kaena Shi Xun tahu siapa yang menelponnya .

Shi Xun mendesah lega saat ponselnya berhenti berkedi – kedip dan dengan segera ia mengubah profil ponselnya menjadi silent . Dengan geram , ia meletakkan ponselnya asal-asalan dan

Ketika terbangun satu jam kemudian , shi Xun melihat ponselnya lagi . _27 missed calls and 5 new messages_ . Shi Xun tersenyum sinis saat membaca pesan yang semuanya berasal dari Kai .

Pesan Pertama …

 _Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku ?_

Pesan Kedua…

 _Sedang dimana kau ? Apa kau tak mendengar telponku dari tadi ?_

Pesan Ketiga …

 _Apa kau sedang bersama lelaki lain ? Hingga kau tak mengangkat telponku ?_

Pesan keempat …

 _Shi Xun , kumohon angkat telpon ku atau setidaknya balas pesan ku . atau kau mau kita bertemu nanti , dan akan jadi sangat panjang ceritanya !_

Pesan Kelima …

 _Shi Xun!_

 _Tidak salah aku mengakhiri hubungan ini!_ Batin Shi Xun setelah membaca pesan-pesan Kai yang mengintimidasi . Kenapa hidupnya sesial ini , hingga bisa berhubungan dengan Kai ?

 _Sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuan pihak ketiga untuk mengkahiri hubungan ku denganku dengan Kai ,_ piker Shi xun kesal . Satu-satunya bala bantuan yang terpikir olehnya saat ini adalah papanya . Walaupun selama ini papa selalu menganggap Kai menantu idaman yang bertanggung jawab dan tulus mencintai shi Xun , ia yakin pikiran papanya akan terbuka lebar begitu membaca pesan-pesan Kai barusan .

 _Yes!_ Serunya girang dalam hati , memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk idenya yang brilian tersebut . Setelah ia curhat habis-habisan dan papanya percaya , esoknya papa pasti akan langsung member mandate pada Kai untuk menjauhi Shi Xun , untuk selamanya . Dan bisa dipastikan , Kai akan langsung gentar dan memutuskan mundur teratur dari hidup shi Xun .

Dengan semangat baru Shi Xun meraih ponselnya kembali , menggenggam erat di dada seolah harapan terakhir hidupnya ada di dalam ponsel tersebut dan dengan langkah pasti berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar papanya .

Shi Xun membuka pintu kamar papanya yang tak terkunci . Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat papa terduduk di tepi kasur , tertunduk lesu .

"Pa?" bisik Shi Xun pelan . Papa yang tak menyadari kehadiran Shi Xun sebelumnya , tersentak dan segera menatap shi Xun .

"Shi Xun ? Ada apa sayang . Sudah larut malam kau belum tidur ?" Tanya papa gugup . Shi Xun memperhatikan papanya yang berusaha menyembunyikan selembar kertas yang Shi Xun yakin merupakan foto seseorang .

"Papa menangis ?" Tanya Shi Xun khawatir , seketika Kai menghilang dari pikirannya .

"Ah , tentu saja tidak sayang ." suara papanya bergetar dan terlihat ada bekas air mata di pipi belum kering .

"Apa papa menyembunyikan sesuatu ? shi Xun tahu kalau papa sedang bohong ." tuduh Shi Xun . Ia memperhatikan ketika papanya bangkit danmenghampiri , lalu tiba-tiba memluknya erat .

"Papa merindukan mama mu sayang . Papa sangat mencintainya , tapi kenapa Tuhan tega memisahkan kami begitu cepat ?"

Papa tersedu-sedu . Pelan-pelan Shi Xun merasakan air mata mulai menitik juga . Ia begitu menyayangi papanya dan tak bisa sedikitpun melihat papanya menangis , terutama untuk hal-hal menyakitkan . Sejak bayi , shi Xun tak tahu bagaimana wajah mamanya , juga tak pernah merasakan belaian kasih sayang mamanya . Sewaktu kecil Shi Xun hanya bisa iri memandang teman-teman yang membanggakan ibu masing-masing karena bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah sangat lezat atau menceritakan pengalaman mereka ke taman bersama ibu mereka untuk menghabiskan akhir pecan . Namun Shi Xun tak pernah menyesali kenyataan bahwa ia hanya memiliki papanya . Papa merangkap menjadi apapun yang Shi Xun butuhkan . Pemimpin yang tegas , ibu yang lembut , sampai tempat curhat paling aman . Sosok mama tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di benaknya ketika ia beranjak dewasa . Tapi Shi Xun tahu bahwa mamanya pasti sangat istimewa untuk papa . Sejauh apapun takdir telah memisahkan mereka .

"Yang tadi papa sembunyikan itu , foto mama ?" Tanya Shi Xun lembut , mengusap punggung papanya agar lebih tenang .

"Apa Shi Xun boleh melihatnya ? Mungkin Shi Xun bisa bertemu mama di dalam mimpi , lalu mama cerita kalau mama juga sangat sayang pada papa walau sudah berada di surga . Mama pasti akan bilang kalau mama tak suka melihat papa bersedih ."

Papa menggeleng pelan , Shi Xun berusaha menelan kekecewaaan karena papa lagi-lagi tak mengizinkannya melihat foto mama "Kau harus tidur , tak perlu memikirkan kecengengan papa ini ."

Shi Xun hanya bisa mengangguk , tak ingin membantah .

"Tadi Jongin benar-benar berbicara padaku?" sehun menopang dagu di meja belajar kamar sambil senyum-senyum sendiri . Walau memalukan Sehun merasakan hatinya melambung tinggi . Sehun dapat mendengar suara JongIn yang terdengar agak serak dn rendah , mengalun dengan nada ketus yang membuat penasaran .

"Aku benar-benar gila ." Sehun mengomeli diri sendiri . Merasa tidak waras masih bisa cengengesan memikirkan Jongin , padahal seharusnya ia marah dan membenci lelaki itu .

Ternyata sehun menyadari dengan sinis , cinta benar-benar bisa mengubah batu menjadi marshmallow . Biarpun Jongin sudah membuatnya _elfeel_ , entah kenapa lelaki itu masih tetap terpatri dalam benaknya sebagai lelaki idaman . Tampan , cerdas dan satu lagi _cool!_

Ternyata yang menyukai Jongin bukan hanya sehun . Ada juga Luhan , lelaki yang selain menjadi pelajar juga berprofesi sebagai model . Luhan yang biasanya terkesan cuek dan hanya mau dengan lelaki yang tampan , kaya dan popular , dengan sangat tak terduga menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan Jongin . Sehun ingat saat awal masuk sekolah Luhan jauh-jauh dating ke kelas JongIn , hanya untuk berkenalan , member pena mahal saat Jongin ulang tahun , hingga membuat surat cinta di hari _valentine_ .

Tapi sayangnya , semangat Luhan yang berlebihan untuk mendapatkan Jongin dan ingin mengetahui segala aspek tentang hidupya , membuat Jongin jengah . Lagi pula , sudah menjadi kode etik umum jika same adalah pemburu dan uke adalah mangsanya . Awalanya Jongin memang bersikap cukup manis terhadap Luhan hingga membuat Sehun sempat merasa cemburu . Tetapi ketika sikap Luhan semakin menjadi , lelaki itu akhirnya menyerang Luhan dengan kata-kata kasarnya .

"Tadi pagi kau menanyakan kabar ku . Sekarang kau sudah menanyakan kabar ku lagi . Apa kau tidak bosan ! Aku menjawabnya saja bosan ." kata Jongin saat itu . Murid lain di kelas dalam radius dua meter , bisa mendengar Jongin . sebagian besar menahan tawanya mendengar Luhan di cemooh Jongin .

Pipi luhan kontan memerah saat itu , merasa harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak sangat arah . Bahkan ketika sudah "dijual" murah pun , Jongin masih menyia-nyiakannya . Padahal diluar sana , banyak lelaki rela mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih Luhan . Dengan geram , Luhan berlalu keluar kelas . Memperlihatkan dengan jelas amarah dalam setiap langkah anggunnya .

Si Ace , yang pernah di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan sampai lima kali , sampai keluar kelas dengan terpingkal-pingkal saking senangnya karena melihat lelaki yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu di permalukan . Mungkin memang ada dendam pribadi diantara Luhan dan Ace .

Ace bertanya saat Luhan menolaknya , "Memangnya apasih yang kurang dariku , sampai-sampai kau tak mau menerimaku?" Luhan menguraikan segala kekurangan Ace : tidak tampan , idak kaya plus bau badan . Telinga Ace melepuh mendengarnya . Seharusnya pertanyaan Ace tadi bersifat retoris , tapi Luhan ternyata punya jawabannya .

Tetapi Ace pantang menyerah demi mendapatkan cintanya , lelaki ini berani merombak dirinya seperti apa yang Luhan inginkan , melakukan sejumlah facial , mati-matian membeli sepatu mahal , meski hasilnya sama saja ; penolakan demi penolakan yang menambah sakit hati .

 _Baiklah , lupakan masalah tadi jika kau sudah sangat malu_ , kata Sehun dalam hati . Ia berniat membuat gebrakan baru besok . Harus tampil lebih menawan supaya Jongin meliriknya . Ya , supaya Jongin melihatnya!

"Sedikit pelembab rambut . Tidak terlalu mencolok , tapi membuat rambut menjadi lebih segar . Membuat penampilanmu jadi benar-benar menarik di depan sang pujaan ." Sehun membaca penggalan kalimat di majalah remaja yang memuat artikel berjudul _Tips Penampilan Menarik Perhatian Pujaan Hati Di Sekolah_.

"Sedikit lotion agar kulit tetap terlihat segar dan lembab . Membuta penampilan mu lebih fresh" baca Sehun lagi . Lelaki itu memang memiliki masalah dengan kulit yang iritasi karena terkena polusi berlebih .

"Memakai sedikit pelembab di sekitar wajah , jangan terlalu mencolok . Akan membuat mu lebih bersinar , saat dia memandang wajah mu ." Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca artikel terakhir tersebut . Diam-diam ia membayangkan JongIn terpesona padanya saat nanti Jongin menatapnya .

"Tidak Mungkin!" Sehun tersenyum miris , Jongin dan terpesona tidak mungkin berada dalam satu kalimat yang sama . _"Dasar laki-laki terlalu percaya diri!"_

Tapi dalam hati , Sehuntergoda sendiri untuk mencoba tips dari majalah tersebut . Ia pun mulai mencari di lemarinya . Lelaki itu berdecak kesal saat tidak menemukan apapun selain parfum yang tinggal sedikit , apalagi sekarang suda sangat malam dan tidak ada lagi took yang buka . Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan meminjam milik mamanya .

Mama pemilik butik yang cukup terkenal di daerah Seoul , tentunya harus selalu tampil maksimal di depan pelanggan . Tak heran di dalam kamar mama terdapat alat rias yang cukup lengkap . Mulai dari lotion , tonic , atau parfum yang umum di gunakan , hingga cat rambut temporer yang tidak pernah di gunakan .

Dengan langkah santai , Sehun berjalan menuju kamara mamanya . Namun , sampainya di depan pintu kamar , Sehun ragu . Mama percaya kalau lelaki harus tampil menawan , tapi tidak suka kalau Sehun berdandan berlebihan . Jadi tanpa izin, daripada mama Tanya macam-macam dan akhirnya lotion yang diinginkan tak di dapat , Sehun membuka pintu kamar mamanya diam-diam . Samar-samar terdengar suara gemericik ar dari arah kamar mandi . Sempurna! Hanya perlu kurang dari semenit untuk masuk dan keluar lagi dengan barang incaran .

Sehun berhenti mengendap sebelum sampai ke meja rias ketika matanya melirikkasur mama . Disitu , terlihat sebuah foto terbalik . Ada dorongan kuat dalam diri Sehun untuk melihat nya . Ragu-ragu ia mengambil foto tersebut dan dilihatnya obyek yang terlihat di sana .

Mata cokelat yang dibingkai bulu mata dan alis hitam tebal , tengah menatapnya hangat . Hidung mancung dan kulit putih bersih memperjelas bagaimana menawannay rupa lelaki muda dalam foto itu . Berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan dan terbalut kemeja hitamnya .

Sehun tertegun . Foto siapa itu ? terus saja ia pandangi lekat-lekat foto tersebut sambil mengingat-ingat apakah ada sepupu atau kerabatnya dengan wajah seperti itu ? focus mata sehun benar-benar terpusat pada sati titik sehingga benar-benar tekejut ketika foto itu mendadak lenyap dari pandangan mata Sehun .

"Mama?!" Sehun tersentak , nyaris memekik ketika di lihatnya sang mama telah berdiri di depannya .

"Dari mana kamu dapat foto ini Sehun ?" Tanya mama , suaranya sarta dengan emosi yang tidak terbaca oleh sehun . Tetapi dari matanya , Sehun bis merasakan takut , panic dan cuiga yang sangat dalam .

"Aaa.. umm.. Ma.." Sehun tidak bisa bicara lancar kalau mama menghujamnya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat seperti itu . Mama menyadari kepanikan Sehun dan menarik napas dalam-dalam . Tak lama kemudian mata mama perlahan melembut , walaupun emosi sebelumnya masih mendominasi .

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di situ , Ma" ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk kasur .

"Lalu kenapa kau di kamar mama?" Tanya mama tegas hingga membuat Sehun tersentak . Sepertinya mama mengisyaratkan kalau Sehun sebenarnya dilarang masuk .Padahal biasanya Sehun sah-sah saja masuk dan tidur di sana .

"Aku .. ingin meminta sedikit lotion mama . Tapi sepertinya mama sedang di kamar mandi , jadi aku tak mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk ."jawab Sehun , tidak sepenuhnya berbohong . Ia menunduk , menghindari tatapan mama yang baru pertama kali ini terlihat sangat aneh .

Dari sudut mata Sehun dapat melihat mama berjalan cepat menuju meja rias dan mengambilkan lotion , membuatnya jadi terheran-heran sendiri . Mengapa mama tidak menanyakan hal macam-macam pada Sehun tentang lotion ? Apakah mama bakalan marah-marah karena tidak suka Sehun berdandan berlebihan ?

Mama tidak berkata apa pun saat menyodorkan lotion untuk Sehun .

"Thanks ma."

"Sama – sama ." jawab mama pendek .

Sehun sudah hendak pergi dari kamar . Namun , baru tiga langkah , rasa penasaran yang ia pendam tiba-tiba menyeruak tanpa izin . Rasa penasaran berlebihan tentang siapa laki-laki dalam foto dalam foto itu . Tanpa sadar Sehun sudah membalikkan badan dan menatap mamanya yang mengawasi langkahnya . "Ma?" panggil Sehun ragu-ragu .

"Ya , sayang . Ada apa ?" Tanya mam lembut namun hati-hati , agak terkejut karena mennangkap sinyal-sinyal curiga dalam suara Sehun .

Sehun tak langsung menjawab . Ia mengumpulkan napas dan sedikit energy ketika pertanyaannya muncul dalam nada-nada tersekat . "Lelaki .. di .. foto itu siapa , Ma?"

Walaupun sekilas wajah mama tampak tenang dan datar, tapi Sehun dapat menangkap kilatan emosi aneh yang memenuhi mata mama . Seperti sedih , kecewa dan marah . Mama tak langsung menjawab , seperti memikirkan matang-matang jawaban atas pertanyaan anaknya yang terkenal kritis .

Mama menghela napas panjang , ditatapnya mata Sehun yang terlihat tak focus ."ini .. foto papa kamu delapan belas tahun yang lalu " jawab mama jujur , seketika Sehun terperangah , lalu menggeleng tanpa sadar saking tidak percaya . Foto papa? Papa .. yang tega meninggalkan dirinya dan mama sendirian bertahu-tahun lalu .

Ya! Papa yang menelantarkan papa sendirian ketika Sehun baru berusia beberapa bulan . Tanpa alasan . Tanpa tanggung jawab . Papanya tak meninggalkan apapun untuk anak dan istrinya kecuali tandanya Tanya besar dan kesedihan . Seperti itulah sekilas info yang Sehun tahu dari mamanya .

"Papa?" Sehun nyaris berbisik dan suaranya begitu lirih . Ia coba meyakinkan diri akan apa yang di dengarnya tadi . Mama hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan . Anggukan yang seandainya dapat bersuara , pasti akan mengeluarkan suara yang sama lirihnya dengan suara Sehun . Lirih yang menyayat hati . "Lalu , kenapa mama masih menyimpan fotonya ?" sehun tiba-tiba emosi . Dari cerita yang ia dengar sedikit-sedikit , dari ekspresi mama yang begitu nelangsa saat ini , gadis itu sama sekali tidak menerima kalau pada kenyataannya mama masih mencintai papa .

Mama hanya bisa diam . Dia terlihat sekuat mungkin menahan gejolak batin yang ingin tumpah dalam tetesan air mata . Mungkin mama sadar , kisah yang diceritakannya dulu ternyata mempengaruhi Sehun begitu besar , dan diwujudkan dalam kebencian luar biasa Sehun pada papa yang belum pernah ditemuinya .

Sehun salah mengartikan sikap diam mama . Tanpa sadar kebencian pada sosok papanya semakin besar . "Kemarikan foto itu Ma! Biar Sehun bakar saja .!" kata Sehun tegas . Tangannya berusaha merebut foto itu dari mama , tapi berhasil di cegah .

"Biar saja kita simpan foto ini sayang ."

"Untuk apa ma?"

"Untuk kenangan keluarga kita . tidak semua kenangan pahit harus di lupakan , kan?" kata mama tandas , dengan suara intonasi yang tak terbantah .

Mendengar jawaban mama ,Sehun hanya bisa mengiyakan tanpa suara . Namun ia tak bisa mungkir , dari sudut hati yang dalam , ia lega . Ia puas karena akhirnya bisa mngetahui wajah papa setelah tujuh belas tahun ini disembunyikan . Walau hanya berupa wajah muda delapan belas tahun yang lalu . Meski wajah itu adalah wajah yang "membuangnya " dan mama nya .


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : Fairly

Chapter : 2

Author : swaggerbubble

Rated : T

Cast : Kai , Sehun , Shi Xun , Jongin (bertambah sesuai alur )

Oh ya ,ini BL bukan GS . Kai sama Jongin itu beda orang ya . Dari pada sehun di couple in sm yg laen kan gk enak , pokoknya tetep KaiHun

Good Luck

Keesokan hari , Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris tips-tips yang ada di majalah yang ia baca semalam. Ia bahkan ke sekolah tanpa memakai parfum sedikitpun. Foto itu merasuki pikiran Sehun , membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Semalaman ia menghabiskan waktu dengan memikirkan papanya sehingga tidak konsentrasi melakukan apapun.

Tetapi setelah sampai sekolah , pikiran Sehun teralihkan. Saat melangkah pelan-pelan di koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai , tak sengaja Sehun berpapasan dengan Jongin yang berjalan santai tanpa peduli sekeliling. Di samping Jongin yang entah bagimana jauh lebih tampan dari kemarin , terlihat Luhan mengajak ngobrol Jongin terus-terusan. Jelas sekali terlihat Luhan yang sedang mencari perhatian Jongin. Padahal Sehun- atau orang lain yang melihat hal itu –yakin seratus persen kalau Jongin sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Luhan. Ajaibnya , Luhan juga tahu hal itu. Yang lebih ajaib lagi , justru itulah yang membuat Luhan sangat tertarik.

Sehun mengakui kalau Luhan memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Secara finansial , lelaki itu nyaris tidak pernah kekurangan. Lelaki manis plus imut , tubuh yang ideal dan turunan konglomerat . Empat hal yang tentunya sangat wajar membuat Luhan begitu popular.

Namun Sehun selalu melihat Luhan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia bukan golongan yang memuji Luhan lalu berharap untuk berteman dengannya , tapi sebenarnya membenci Luhan habis-habisan karena iri. Di mata Sehun , Luhan tak lebih dari lelaki sombong yang merasa sudah memiliki segalanya di bumi ini. Lelaki narsis yang merasa dunia belum lengkap tanpa dirinya .

Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun pun tak bisa dibilang baik . Sewaktu Masa Orientasi Siswa , tanpa sengaja Sehun mematahkan pengancing liontin Luhan. Waktu itu Sehun sudah meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menggantinya. Tetapi Luhan yang memang senang mencari lawan , bukannya memaafkan Sehun , Luhan malah menghinanya habis-habisan. Lelaki itu memaki Sehun di depan siswa lainnya , bahkan di depan senior!

Luhan bilang , sampai mati Sehun tidak akan mendapat liontin yang sama karena liontin itu buatan luar negri yang sangat mahal dan langka. Liontin yang tak akan terbeli dengan uang jajan Sehun selama setahun pun.

Sehun tersinggung mendengar itu. Perang mulut diantara keduanya pun terjadi sejak saat itu , sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Sehun dan Luhan itu musuh abadi.

"Hei Sehunnie , tugas milikmu sudah selsai ? Aku tahu kamu pasti belum mengerjakannya! Milikku juga belum. emm.. kita mencontoh milik siapa ya hari ini ? Apalagi hari ini Chen juga tak masuk !" Baekhyun menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya begitu sahabatnya itu masuk di kelas dan menemukan Sehun tengah menopang dagu di meja.

Jelas , wajah Sehun langsung bersemu merah. Jongin sudah duduk di bangkunya yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh sentimeter dari bangku Sehun. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, Jongin pasti mendengar Baekhyun. Ya ampun , pasti terdengar seperti "Sehun sukanya mencontoh dan tidak pernah mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri".

Sehun melirik Jongin yang sedang berkonsentrasi membaca komik. Meski begitu , kadar gengsi Sehun yang di atas rata-rata tetap membuatnya panic dan mengira-ngira. _Jongin mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun tidak ya ? Kalau sampai terdengar , runtuh sudah derajat ku ini._

"Ya ampun Baek! Bisa tidak kau bicaranya pelan-pelan saja? Apa kau tak malu?" gerutu Sehun.

Baekhyun yang memang suka telat berfikir plus polos , mulai menyahut dengan jujur "Memangnya kenapa dengan pekataan ku tadi? Kita kan memang sering mencontoh tugas milik Chen. Satu kelas ini juga semuanya sudah tahu ." Tanya Baekhyun dengan menarik-narik lengan baju Sehun seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta permen.

Sehun menutup wajah dengan tangan. Saat sekilas matanya melirik Jongin lagi , bibir lelaki itu nyaris membentuk senyuman tipis. Sampai akhirnya Sehun memperhatikan betul-betul komik apa yang sedang Jongin baca.

Doraemon?! Pantas saja Jongin nyaris tersenyum tadi. Pasti karena membaca ulah konyol Nobita yang menjengkelkan.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Dasar Pabo." Sehun langsung memarahi Baekhyun , dengan suara berbisik tentunya. "Memangnya kau tak malu jika semua orang tahu kalau kita suka mencontoh dan tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas?"

"Tapi memang kenyataannya kan kita memang seperti itu … hhmmpphh.." kalimat Baekhyun langsung terpenggal begitu Sehun membekap mulutnya. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun tidak akan bicara lagi, akhirnya Sehun melepaskan bekapannya.

"Oke , aku mengaku kalau kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Tapi di kelas ini ada lelaki super perfeksionis itu , siapa ya namanya? Aduh kenapa aku lupa ya!" Sehun pura-pura lupa nama Jongin.

"Kim Jongin!" jawab Baekhyun langsung.

Nah! Sudah dapat di tebak! Kalau masalah laki-laki Baekhyun tidak akan telat berfikir lagi. Bahkan sampai hapal nama lengkapnya.

"Ya , ya , itu dia. Jangan sampai derajat kita hancur di depan laki-laki itu , kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan nada suara yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari , Jongin menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Alhasil , saat keduanya tidak melihat , bibir Jongin tanpa bisa dicegah membentuk segaris senyuman tipis. Sehyum yang bukan sekedar nyaris , walau hanya sebentar.

"Sayang , kau tak ingin ke kantin?" Suara Kai yang berat mengalun lembut , membelai telinga Shi Xun. Tentu saja Shi Xun kaget dan langsung menjauhka kepalanya , menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

"Tidak" tolak Shi Xun langsung . Konsentrasinya pada bahan ulangan hari ini langsung hilang ketika melihat lelaki itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai heran.

"Aku tidak lapar!"

"Memangnya kalau kekantin harus lapar? Hanya sekedar menemani kekasihnya yang kelaparan kan , boleh-boleh saja ." Kata Kai tenang. Lelaki itu seperti tak sadar bahwa hubungan mereka saat ini hanya diakui satu pihak saja.

"Kau tadi kan hanya bertanya , aku mau ke kantin atau tidak? Dan jawaban ku , Tidak! Titik!" ucap Shi Xun kasar.

Mata Kai menyipit , dia tidak suka kalau Shi Xun bersikap terlalu kasar seperti ini terhadapnya. Namun , lelaki itu sekuat tenaga menyenyahkan keegoisannya dan matanya pun melembut lagi. "Kalau begitu , oke . Aku ke kantin dulu . Tapi ingat , jangan mendekati laki-laki lain selama aku tidak ada di kelas . Oke?" katanya halus , tapi tandas dan sarat ancaman.

Shi Xun tak menanggapi perkataan Kai dan berusaha keras focus pada materi ulangan.

Tak lama kemudian , Kai kembali dengan segelas susu untuk Shi Xun. Kai menemukan Cahnyeol , sang ketua kelas , terlihat sedang tertawa akrab dengan Shi Xun. Mereka sedang membicarakan Kyungsoo , teman sebangku Shi Xun yang di sukai Chanyeol sejak lama.

Kyungsoo sedang mengikuti lomba bulutangkis putra tingkat Seoul , maka Chanyeol memanfaatkan ketidakhadirannya untuk bertanya banyak hal melalui Shi Xun , sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo.

Melihat kedekatan Shi Xun dan Chanyeol , seketika Kai langsung berang terbakar cemburu. Shi Xun- seingatnya -tidak pernah tertawa selepas itu jika bersamanya , bahkan cenderung tertawa terpaksa. Dengan langkah tergesa , Kai menghampiri dan tanpa berpikir langsung mengguyurkan susu ke seragam putih Chanyeol.

"Menjauh kau dari kekasihku!" geram Kai. Anak-anak yang kebetulan berada di kelas kontan terkejut melihat insiden yang cukup menggemparkan di pagi hari ini.

Tak ada yang berani tertawa bahkan tersenyum sekalipun melihat wajah Cahenyeol melongo. Mereka sudah tahu , dalam situasi seperti ini , Kai sangat berbahaya. Lelaki yang gayanya memang cool dengan wajah tampan , tapi terkenal possessive , dan tidak segan-segan main pukul siapa saja yang membuatnya tidak senang.

Chanyeol langsung keluar kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia takut pada Kai meski lelaki itu membuatnya harus menahan geram , marah dan sakit hati karena di permalukan di depan murid sekelas.

"Ada apa dengan mu!"bentak Shi Xun setelah Cahnyeol pergi. Dengan pandangan penuh amarah , di tentangnya mata hitam Kai yang memandang nya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa? Kau yang seharusnya ada apa?! Kan sudah ku katakan jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain . Dan apa yang kudapat , kau tidak hanya dekat , tapi lebih dari itu!"

"Lebih dari itu? Ternyata kau bukan sekedar sakit jiwa , tapi juga buta!"

Kai menggebrak meja di sampingnya dengan kuat sampai buku-buku dan benda-benda kecil lainnya berserakan di meja berjatuhan. Suasana kelas mendadak hening mendengar itu. Semua memandang pertengkara Shi Xun-Kai itu dengan ekspresi cemas sekaligus penasaran. Bagi mereka , ini tidak terlihat seperti pertengkaran sengit dua kepala suku dalam prebutan batas tanah.

Tanpa sadar , semua menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing , bahkan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekalipun , mereka lupa sama sekali kalau harus mengumpulkan tugas tersebut pada jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Tetapi ada juga beberapa orang yang memilih untuk keluar karena merasa suasana nya terlalu tegang.

"Shi Xun , aku seperti ini karena cemburu . Kau tak pernah bicara semanis itu kepada ku . Padahal sudah jelas kalau aku adalah kekasihmu? Sedangkan Chanyeol , siapa dia?" suara Kai mendadak berubah lembut.

Shi Xun menyadari perubahan nada Kai dalam kemarahan tertahan. Segala tingkah laku Kai , mulai dari sikap possessive sampai suara yang sering naik turun secara drastis , selalu membuatnya naik darah.

"Kau mau aku bicara padamu dengan kata-kata manis? Jangan pernah bermimpi!" kata Shi Xun dengan kasar. Dengan langkah tergesa , Shi Xun keluar kelas dan langsung mencari Chanyeol untuk minta maaf. Meninggalkan Kai yang langsung menggeram marah , namun tak berusaha mengejar Shi Xun.

Suasana hati Shi Xun masih buruk sampai pulang sekolah. Bukan hanya Shi Xun jadi malu di depan umum , tapi Shi Xun juga merasa bersalah dan terpaksa mencucikan baju Chanyeol. Ia juga merelakan uang jajannya hari ini habis untuk membelikannya seragam baru. Tidak mungkin kan , Chanyeol belajar di kelas dengan baju penuh bercak susu.

"Shi Xun!" Terdengar suara Kai memanggilnya. Shi Xun terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju halte bus terdekat , tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Kai yang terus meneriakkan namanya.

"Shi Xun!" kali ini bukan hanya panggilan , tetapi bentakan di sertai cekalan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ada apa!" Tanya Shi Xun kasar. Cepat-cepat ia menepis tangan Kai yang mencekalnya.

Cekalan Kai terlepas dan dia memandang Shi Xun dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa kau pulang sendiri? Aku menunggu mu di tempat parkir , tapi kau tak datang-datang . Saat bel pulang , ku cari kau tidak ada di mana-mana. Dengan ku saja , oke . Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Tawar Kai lembut. Lebih tepatnya paksaan yang di utarakan dengan lembut.

"Nggg.."

"Ayo!"

Belum selesai Shi Xun menolaknya , Shi Xun sudah d tarik paksa oleh Kai. Kalau sudah begini , tidak aka nada yang bisa Shi Xun lakukan selain mengikuti langkah Kai. Bahkan ia merasa setengah berlari untuk menyeimbangi langkah Kai sampai mereka tiba di depan CRV milik Kai. Memang , setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah , biasanya Kai selalu memaksa untuk antar-jemput Shi Xun.

"Masuk!" perintah Kai setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Shi Xun.

"Ya , ya aku tahu . Memang kau pikir aku akan duduk di kap mobil begitu? Kalau seperti itu lebih baik aku naik kea tap kereta , lalu tersangkut di kabel listrik dan akhirnya tewas!" gerutu Shi Xun membuat Kai tertawa.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau tersangkut kabel listrik kereta. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu dan tak akan mau hidup tanpa mu. Jadi , aku akan melindungi mu , Shi Xun" kata Kai dengan wajah dan nada bercanda , namun serius.

"Ha ha ha … " Shi Xun tertawa sinis. "Omong kosong! Bullshit! Bagi ku , kau tak lebih dari lelaki psikopat yang terobsesi pada ku!" cibir Shi Xun.

Mendengar perkataan Shi Xun , lenyap sudah wajah bercanda milik Kai. Amarah bergejolak tanpa ampun di hatinya. Kai menggebrak dasbor kuat-kuat , membuat Shi Xun terlonjak kaget. Kai kemudian men-starter mobil , lalu untuk menyalurkan amarah , dia mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah Shi Xun. Tidak di pedulikannya lagi wajah yang memucat disampingnya.

"Hun , mama mau ke Wonju." Kata mama di sela sarapan.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." sop ikan yang sedang Sehun kunyah tiba-tiba embuatnya tersedak karena terkejut mendengar perkataan mama.

"Hati-hati sayang." Kata mama sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun dan menyodorkan air.

"Mama mau ke Wonju? Uhuk… untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun setelah meneguk banyak air.

"Urusan bisnis , ada yang mau membuka waralaba butik mama. Untungnya lumayan. Untuk itu sekarang ini , mama mau membantu survey tempat yang kira-kira cocok."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kira-kira lama tidak , ma?"

"Tidak , tidak sampai satu minggu."

"Mama berangkat kapan?"

"Hari ini , sekitar jam sepuluh nanti."

"Hari ini? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Ini juga jadwalnya mendadak , sayang. Lagi pula kan hari ini hari minggu , jadi daripada mama menunda-nunda pekerjaan , lebih baik di selesaikan sekarang supaya cepat selesai." Mamanya memberikan alas an. Tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain mengangguk memberikan izin. Mamanya memang sudah seringkali meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Pukul setengah sepuluh , mama pamit untuk pergi. Sehun meminta mamanya untuk memberikan kabar jika sudah sampai.

"Mama pergi dulu , sayang."

"Ya , mama hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya." Pesan Sehun mengingatkan mamanya.

Mama mengiyakan sambil tersenyum manis. "Tenang saja , nanti mama bawakan kamu kejutan dari sana." Janji mama-nya.

"Papa akan ke mana? Rapi sekali" Tanya Shi Xun heran saat melihat papanya terlihat keren siang ini.

"Ke danau sayang , memancing sebentar." Jjawab papanya ringan.

"Tidak biasanya memancing? Apa ada `sesuatu` ?" goda Shi Xun.

Papa tersenyum lebar. "mau menenangkan diri saja. Capek kerja berhari-hari. Selagi libur." Jawab papa. Memancing memang menjadi sarana efektif untuk banyak hal , termasuk melatih kesabaran dan menenangkan pikiran.

"Ooohh.. bawa ikan yang besar ya, pa. Kalau bisa ikan paus." Papa tertawa "memangnya papa mau memancing di laut?"

"Ya sudah , papa pergi dulu ya." Pamitnya

Mobil yang di tumpangi Joonmyun mulai menapaki Wonju setelah beberapa jam yang melelahkan. Matahari kini benar-benar sudah berada di puncaknya. Joonmyun di temani Xiumin , lelaki yang membeli _franchise_ butik Joonmyun , langsung menuju tempat cabang butiknya akan di buka untuk melihat-lihat situasi dengan teliti.

Lokasi yang cukup strategis , di pinggir jalan dekat area `nongkrong` anak muda sekitar. Pasti banyak yang akan mengunjungi butiknya jika benar-benar membuka cabang di sini.

Sebelum menyelesaikan urusan lain tentang pembukaan cabang barunya , Joonmyun memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar ke sebuah tempat penuh kenangan saat ia masih tinggal di kota ini.

Dulu.

Dulu sekali.

Joonmyun memerintahkan sang sopir pribadinya , untuk pergi ke danau rekreasi tak jauh dari situ. Walaupun nyaris dua puluh tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di Wonju dan kota itu mengalami perubahan yang pesat , Joonmyun masih hafal jalan tempat itu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian , mobil sedan Joonmyun menepi di parkiran taman danau yang di maksut. Ia member izin sang supir untuk jalan-jalan sebentar dan akan menelponnya ketika sudah ingin pulang.

Joonmyun tahu kemana harus pergi untuk bernostalgia dengan masa lalu. Ada sebuah batu alam hitam yang datar- yang bisa di gunakan sebagai bangku –di pinggir danau. Entah batu itu masih ada atau tidak.

Joonmyun melangkah perlahan. Ketika sampai , ia menemukan batu alam itu masih kokoh walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun , lalu tersenyum tanpa sadar. Tanpa ragu Joonmyun menghampiri batu besar itu dan duduk di sana. Angin yang menyentuh wajahnya lembut segera saja membuat pikiran lelaki setengah baya itu melayang ke masa lalu.

"Joonmyun?!" Tiba-tiba Joonmyun di kejutkan oleh suara berat yang memanggilnya dari arah kanan. Suara yang begitu akrab di telinganya , meski sudah lama tidak mendengar. Joonmyun menoleh dengan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : Fairly

Chapter : 3

Author : swaggerbubble

Rated : T

Cast : Kai , Shi Xun , Jongin , Kai , Joonmyun , Kris .

Happy Reading

Good Luck

"Joonmyun?!" Tiba-tiba Joonmyun di kejutkan oleh suara berat yang memanggilnya dari arah kanan. Suara yang begitu akrab di telinganya , meski sudah lama tidak mendengar. Joonmyun menoleh dengan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Kris?!" walaupun lama tak bertemu , Joonmyun langsung mengenali sorot mata lembut lelaki di depannya yang ternyata belum berubah. Lelaki itu mengangguk , kemudian menghampiri Joonmyun yang berdiri kaku dengan rasa rindu luar biasa. Rindu yang selama ini telah mereka coba redamkan , menyesaki dada masing-masing.

"emmm.. apa kabar mu?" Tanya Kris , memecah kesunyian yang sempat beberapa menit menyiksa batin mereka.

"Baik" jawab Joonmyun. "Bagaimana dengan mu?"

Selama beberapa saat , obrolan mereka hanya seputar basa-basi mengenai kabar masing-masing. Tetapi lama kelamaan pembicaraan mereka mulai menyangkut kabar keluarga. Kabar Shi Xun. Kabar Sehun. Juga perihal hidup yang mereka jalani setelah berpisah.

Langit mulai memasuki senja. Mereka masih duduk di batu pipih penuh kenangan. Tempat mereka dulu sering menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar duduk-duduk sambil mengobol atau memancing di danau.

Dalam obrolan panjang itu , terkadang mereka terlihat tersenyum , sesekali wajah mereka terlihat kaku. Joonmyun pun sempat meneteskan air mata saat obrolan mereka menyentuh hal-hal sensitive. Termasuk soal perjuangan dan kesalahan yang mereka lakukan dulu.

Ketika orang tua Kris tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Joonmyun. Apalagi saat itu , Kris masih kuliah , sehingga hubungan mereka ditakutkan akan merusak pendidikan Kris.

Cinta yang dalam serta ketulusan hati yang tak ternilai , membuat Kris nekat melawan orangtuanya. Dia menikahi Joonmyun secara siri dan pergi dari rumah. Tak lama kemudian , Joonmyun hamil dan melahirkan anak kembar. Orangtua Joonmyun juga tidak mengetahuinya karena mereka tinggal di Busan.

Sayangnya orangtua Kris hanya memiliki satu anak , tak rela jika anak mereka pergi begitu saja. Dengan segala daya upaya , bahkan menghalalkan segala cara , mereka dapat menarik paksa Kris untuk pulang dan memaksa untuk mengakiri hubungan tersebut.

Joonmyun yang saat itu merasa malu terhadap keluarganya dan keluarga Kris , memutuskan untuk mengalah. Pergi selamanya dari hidup sang suami dan pergi mencari peruntungan di Seoul. Kris yang saat itu terlalu di kekang keluarganya , tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Joonmyun pergi. Tetapi Kris memohon , agar salah satu anaknya diizinkan untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Awalnya joonmyun menolak , tapi melihat Kris begitu menyayangi anaknya , maka dengan hati luluh lantak ia pun menyerahkan salah satu bayinya pada Kris.

Hingga detik ini , Joonmyun dan Kris masih sendiri.

Mengingat segala bentuk peristiwa yang menyayat hati di masa lalu , membuat Joonmyun dan Kris merasa sedih. Tetapi masih ada satu hal yang mereka yakini dalam hati , bahwa tak ada yang salah dalam masalah ini. Semuanya merupakan takdir , jalan yang telah Tuhan gariskan.

Joonmyun dan Kris bertatapan di bawah bayang-bayang senja.

Cinta dan Takdir.

Dua hal yang membawa mereka kembali di pertemukan.

Hingga sampai pada satu keputusan ….

Shi Xun yang baru pulang dari supermarket sedikit terkejut saat melihat papanya dengan wanita tengah baya tengah mengobrol di ruang tamu. Wanita itu masih kelihatan cukup cantik meski seusia papanya. Dia menatap Shi Xun dengan begitu hangat seolah-olah ingin memeluk.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis pada Shi Xun , yang langsung di balas dengan senyum sopan dan tak kalah manis. Tetapi Shi Xun merasakan perasaananeh merasukinya, perasaan yang menyatakan bahwa entah mengapa , ia merasa dekat dengan wanita ini.

"Shi Xun?" panggil wanita itu seperti menggumam.

"Hmm.. ya?" Shi Xun terlihat ragu-ragu meski tidak heran mengapa wanita asing ini mengetahui namanya. Papanya pasti sudah cerita.

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng mendengar respons Shi Xun , seolah menatap gadis itu mebuatnya tak bisa berbicara .

"Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi , Shi Xun akan ke kamar , pa." ujar Shi Xun setelah sepuluh detik berlalu dan dirasakannya ia tak dibutuhkan lagi di ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu Shi Xun!" seru papa dan wanita itu berbarengan saat Shi Xun mulai menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya. Shi Xun memandang dengan bingung mereka.

"Kau belum berkenalan dengan Joonmyun imo? Dia teman lama papa." Kata papa salah tingkah. Shi Xun memandang cengo papanya yang tumben-tumbenan tersipu dan Joonmyun imo di sebelah papa yang juga kelihatan taknyaman.

"Oh iya" nada suara Shi Xun terdengar ramah , tapi matanya menyorotkan tajam rasa curigkan. "Salam kenal Joonmyun imo."

"Imo sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentang kamu , Shi Xun." Kata Joonmyun imo berusaha terdengar ceria. "Kamu hebat juga ya , sudah banyak prestasinya padahal masih muda. Kamu sering menang-menang lomba conversation , juara kelas , sering mewakili sekolah olimpiade. Wah , kau benar-benar luar biasa! Pasti papamu bangga sekali dengan itu semua."

Mata Shi Xun menyipit mendengar pujian mencurigakan itu. Walapun tak ada satu nada atau ekspresi wanita itu yang menyiratkan ketidak tuusan, Shi Xun tak bisa menahan diri untuk bersikap waspada.

"Oh iya , imo punya sesuatu untuk mu." Kata Joonmyun imo lagi. Shi Xun memperhatikan saat Joonmyun imo berjalan cepat menuju meja disebelah sofa , tempat hand bag besarnya trgeletak , kemudian mengambil kotak terbungkus kertas kado rapi berwarna hijau kesukaan Shi Xun.

"Ini hadiah dari imo karena kau sangaaattt pintar."

Shi Xun memandang bingkisan tersebut ragu-ragu , namun karena tak enak hati ia putuskan untuk menerimanya sambil tak lupa memelototi papanya yang hanya memandang dengan senyuman tipis. Ia ingat papanya pernah mengatakan untuk tak pernah sekali pun menerima pemberian dari orang asing ketika ia kecil , dan sekarang tampaknya papa sudah melupakan pesan tersebu.

Dalam hati Shi Xun curiga setengah mati kalau wanita di depannya ini pacar papanya. _Oh My God!_ Shi Xun mendumel dalam hati. Papa nya memang belum berusia lima puluh tahun , masih tergolong muda dan fit , tapi kenapa baru sekarang dekat denganwanita setelah seumur hidup Shi Xun mengenal papa?

Berjuta pikiran buruk mulai berdatangan dalam otak Shi Xun. _Bagaimana kalau nanti papa tak sayang dengan ku lagi? Bagaimana kalau imo didepan ku ini berubah menjadi ibu tiri jahat? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Joonmyun imo mempunyai seorang anak…. Dan anak nya menyebalkan? Ingusan? Cengeng? Cerewet?_

"Gasahamnida , Joonmyun imo." Ujar Shi Xun lebih lembut. Ia tidak boleh terintimidasi wanita manapun yang mendekati papa. "Kalau begitu , Shi Xun akan ke kamar dulu. Sepertinya aku akan mandi".

Joonmyun imo mengangguk dan tanpa perlu menunggu lagi Shi Xun langsung menghambur kekamarnya. Ia cepat-cepat membuka bingkisan yang diterimanya dan menemukan sehelai syal hijau sutra indah dengan bordiran bunga-bunga kecil cantik. Sial! Ia suka sekali warna hijau dan warna zamud di tangannya melebihi warna hijau apapun yang dia suka selama ini!

"Belum apa-apa sudah menyuap!" gerutu Shi Xun sambil dengan asal-asalan melemparkan syalnya kea rah ranjang , menolak hatinya yang ingin mengeluskan bahan halus tersebutke pipinya.

Shi Xun tahu betul papa berhak untuk bahagia. Papa mungkin memiliki dirinya , tapi Shi Xun mengerti bahwa itu saja tidak akan cukup untuk selamanya. Shi Xun akan semakin dewasa , kemudian akan melanjutkan hidupnya sendiri. Papa akan sendirian di sini , dengan pekerjaannya , dengan kenangannya. Walaupun dengan kesadaran yang menghantam , tetap berat memikirkanpapa tak selamanya mencintai mama. Berat memikirkan bahwa kasih sayang tercurah kepadanya harus terbagi , terutama bari beberapa hari lalu Shi Xun menemukan papanya menangis memandangi foto mamanya dan mengatakan masih mencintainya.

Dengan langkah gontai , Shi Xun menuju ke kamar mandi dan menempatkan dirinya dibawah shower. _Relaks_ , perintahnya dalam hati. Ia butuh menenangkan diri dan memikirkan masalah ini lagi nanti.

Keesokan harinya , Shi Xun terkejut ketika pagi-pagi sekali Joonmyun imo sudah mampir ke rumah. Menginvasi dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan! Shi Xun memperhatikan ketika wanita itu dengan luwes kesana kemari di dapur. Dia memasukkan bumbu-bumbu tumisan dalam kuali yang panas , mengambil piring ini atau sendok itu dari lemari gantung tanpa kesulitan , seolah-olah sudah terbiasa dengan dapur Shi Xun dan tahu di mana letak alat-alat yang dibutuhkan.

"Tanda-tanda ingin jadi istri sepetinya sudah kelihatan." Gerutunya pelan saat Joonmyun imo meletakkan sewadah besar nasi goreng ayam di meja makan. Papanya yang memegang Koran , tampak tak terganggu sama sekali dengan kehadiran Joonmyun imo. Beliau sedikit menurunkan korannya dan menatap Shi Xun.

"Tadi kau bilang apa sayang?" Tanya papa penasaran.

"Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa , pa." katanya sepolos mungkin. Papa menaikkan sebelah alis tapi memutuskan melanjutkan bacaan.

Setelah semua kebutuhan sarapan tersedia di meja , Joonmyun imo tanpa ragu langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah papa.

"Tanda kedua , ingin jadi istri sepertinya." Gerutu Shi Xun lagi , tapi kali ini langsung dihadiahi tatapan penasaran.

"Ada apa dengan mu Shi Xun?" Tanya papa lagi , kali ini kelihatan sedikit kesal.

"Hanya sedang menghapal rumus untuk ulangan nanti sore , pa." Shi Xun berkilah dengan lancar. Papa menatap Shi Xun setengah tak puas namun memutuskan untuk memercayai Shi Xun.

"semoga ulangan mu berhasil sayang." Ujar papa pelan.

Shi Xun mencicipi nasi goring buatan Joonmyun imo yang disajikan bersama kimchi dan omlet telur di piringnya an merasakan masakan yan lezat menari di lidahnya. _Sial! Kenapa enak sekali! Jadi tidak bisa pura-pura marah , gara-gara masakannya tak enak,_ dalam hati Shi Xun menggerutu jahat.

"Shi Xun." Joonmyun imo tiba-tiba bicara , memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama sarapan berlangsung. Shi Xun mendongak dari piringnya dan menatap Joonmyun imo , hari ini sosoknya kelihatan cantik dengan atasan leher tinggi. "Imo kan bukan orang Wonju , bagaimana kalau nanti sian sepulang sekolah kamu imo jemput? Kita akan berjalan keliling kota. Papa kamu sudah member izin , tenang saja."

"Tapi hari ini Shi Xun ada kelas tambahan , imo. Pulangnya sore, lebih baik imo jalan-jalan sendiri saja , untuk lebih mudahnya lebih baik imo menyewa sopir saja. Lebih mudah , bagaimana?" ujar Shi Xun tanpa basa-basi. Ia melirik sekilas papanya yang terkejut dengan sikapnya yang tida sopan.

"Imo akan menunggu mu hingga kau selesai sekolah saja." Balas Joonmyun imo tak kenal menyerah. Shi Xun menghela napas sebal , ketika ia hendak membuka mulut untuk membalas kembali , ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di meja bergetar.

Kai

Tak sekalipun ia merasa seberuntung ini ketika Kai menelponnya.

"Iya , Kai?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu , lima menit lagi akan sampai." Suara tenang Kai terengar dari seberang.

"Baiklah , aku menunggu mu." Seru Shi Xun bersemangat. Ia yakin bahwa suaranya sudah membuat lelaki itu heran dengan semangatnya pagi ini.

"Pa , imo , teman Shi Xun sebentar lagi akan menjemput. Shi Xun akan menunggu di depan tak lama ia melihat mobil Kai menepi di depan rumah. Tanpa menunggu Kai membuka pintu , Shi Xun langsung meloncat masuk mobil. Seperti dugaannya , Kai memandangnya dengan mata menyipit heran. Untungnya bagi Shi Xun , lelaki itu memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Siang harinya , Shi Xun terkejut ketika sedan papanya sudah terparkir rapi di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Namun seperti dugaannya , yang keluar dari mobil ketika Shi Xun melewati gerbang bukanlah papanya, tetapi Joonmyun imo yang sepertinya tak kenal lelah mencari perhatiannya.

"Hai , Shi Xun." Sapa Jonmyun imo ramah setelah sampai di depanShi Xun. _Sia-sia sudah aku menghindar dari Kai Siang ini._

"Eh , Jonmyun imo Ada apa?"

"Menjemputmu sayang. Tadi pagi kita kan sudah berjanji."

Shi Xun salah tingkah. Terutama ketika jelas-jelas sekarang ia pulang tepat pada waktunya , tak ada pelajaran tambahan sama sekali. Ia sudah membayangkan kalau Joonmyun imo akan dating kemari sore-sore dan menemukan sekolahnya kosong melompong. Jahat sih memang , tapi rasanya menyenangkan seskali jadi anak bandel.

"Ya sudah , ayo kita makan siang. Tadi waktu imo di jalan menemukan café yang sepertinya enak. Setelah itu kita bisa berbelanja."

Shi Xun cemberut , tapi tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Joonmyun imo menuju mobil papanya. Di dalam mobil , Shi Xun memutuskan langsung menghidupkan radio , yang menjadi isyarat bahwa ia tak ingin ada percakapan di dalam mobil. Joonmyun imo sepertinya mengerti , karena ia memutuskan untuk menyetir dengan tenang sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah _resto and café_ , yang cukup mewah untuk ukuran Shi Xun yang biasanya nongkrong di _coffeshop_ murah di mal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di sini?" Tanya joonmyun imo ramah. Shi Xun mengangguk dan segera keluar dari mobil. Mereka sekali lagi menunggu dalam lima belas menit yang hening sampai pesanan mereka datang.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan sekolah mu hari ini , sayang?" Tanya Joonmyun imo lembut.

Shi Xun tersentak ketika lawan bicaranya itu berbicara padanya dengan nada penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Dia jarang sekali mendapatkan perhatian yang kelihatan begitu tulusnya. Terutama karena papanya baru kali ini mengenalkannya pada seorang wanita. Shi Xun ingin sekali meminta konfirmasi langsung kepada orang yang ada di depannya ini mengenai hubungannya dengan papanya , namun Shi Xun sama sekali tak siap dengan jawabannya walaupun sudah bisa menebak. Sekali lagi , perasaan seperti sesuatu yang berharga akan di renggut dari dirinya terasa menyesakkan ketika memikirkan papanya menikah lagi.

"Baik imo. Tadi ada ulangan mendadak. Untung saja Shi Xun sempat belajar kemarin malam."

"Imo yakin kalau kamu pasti bisa dapat nilai bagus." Ketika Shi Xun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ,Joonmyun imo bertanya lagi. "Shi Xun , ceritakan tentang dirimu. Misalnya , apa yang paling kamu suka dan tidak suka. Atau apa yang biasanya kamu lakukan setiap kali ada waktu luang."

Shi Xun ragu-ragu sejenak , namun mendengar nada ingin tahu yang jelas , bukan hanya sekedar basa-basi saja dari Joonmyun imo , mendorong Shi Xun untuk bercerita. Shi Xun seketika meralat pikirannya _bahwa sekali-kali bandel boleh juga_ miliknya tadi , karena lama-lama ia menjadi tak tega juga.

"Saat kecil papa sering mengajakku memancing sampai berjam-jam , membuat ku benar-benar bosan. Maka dari itu sampai sekarang aku sering sebal kalau papa memancing. Selain bosan , aku juga tak tega melihat ikanny terluka , imo. Mungkin karena aku sering di bacakan cerita dongeng , jadi tidak tega kalau melihat kan terluka. Apalagi setiap kali papa sudah dapat banyak ikan , sebagian ikannya akan di lepas lagi. Bagaimana tidak sebal?"

Joonmyun imo tertawa mendengan cerita Shi Xun , membuat lelaki itu tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Entah mengapa ia jadi ingin menceritakan segala sesuatunya pada lawan bicara di depannya ini. "Lalu ada lelaki , imo…"

Shi Xun ragu-ragu , dan kening Joonmyun imo berkerut dengan penasaran. "Lalu?" bujuknya.

"Hmm.. Shi Xun sedikit sebal dengan dia. Dia benar-benar possessive!"

"Kekasih mu?" Joonmyun imo tersenyum maklum.

Shi Xun mengangguk. "Tidak tahu juga kenapa dulu aku mau sama dia! Pokoknya sekarang aku merasa kalau hubungan kami hambar , tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Masalahnya , setiap kali Shi Xun bilang untuk mengakhiri semuanya , dia tidak pernah mendengarku. Aku benar-benar kesal!"

"Kau sudah mencoba untuk berbicara baik-baik dengannya?"

Joonmyun imo tertawa. "Imo jadi penasaran dengan orangnya. Pasti kau sangat special untuknya , sampai-sampai dia tak mau kehilangan mu."

Sh Xun cemberut mendengar ucapan Joonmyun imo yang tidakjauh beda dengan ucapan papanya setiap kali Shi Xun mengeluh. Kenapa sih orang dewasa tak menganggap sikap Kai menyebalkan? Seolah-olah ada magnet yang menarik matanya untuk menoleh ke pintu , Shi Xun menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Kai yang baru saja memasuki café.

"Sialan!" gerutu Shi Xun. Joonmyun mengikuti arah pandang Shi Xun dan tersenyum.

"Dia orangnya?"

"Aku yakin dia pasti mengikutiku , karena aku lari tak mau di antar pulang olehnya."

"Dia tampan kenapa kau sia-siakan , sayang?" Joonmyun imo tertawa. Kai tersenyum singkat kepada Shi Xun dan Joonmyun imo. Namun tak menghampiri keduanya dan malah memesan segelas kopi dan duduk di sudut café.

"Ya tuhan , dia itu _stalker_ , imo! Bagaimana Shi Xun tidak merinding dekat-dekat dengan dia?"

Seolah-olah takdir hendak membantah kata-kata Shi Xun dua orang lelaki yang ia kenali sebagai teman sekelasnya juga –teman –teman Kai –masuk ke café dan mengambil meja di tempat Kai.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan dia dan teman-temannya di sini." Jawab Joonmyun imo sambil cengengesan

"Terserah saja! Shi Xun kesal , kita pulang saja ,imo."

Joonmyun imomengangguk , meminta pelayan membawakan _bill_ sebelum mereka pergi. Shi Xun berusaha mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik Kai yang mengikutinya sampai keluar dari café. Pati sebelumnya lelaki itu mengira ia pergi dengan orang lain.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang , entah mengapa Shi Xun merasa duduk disebelah Joonmyun imo tak terlalu menekan seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin karena tadi dia sempat ngobrol-ngobrol dan Joonmyun imo tak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dia itu menyenangkan. Keibuan.

"Joonmyun imo punya anak?" pertanyaan itu meluncur tiba- tiba dari mulut Shi Xun tanpa terpikir.

Joomyun imo tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Pegangan disetirnya mengencang sedikit seolah-olah panic harus menjawab apa. "Iya , imo punya seorang putra seusia kamu , sayang."

"Dia orang yang seperti apa, imo?"

Joonmyun imo tersenyum , pandangannya ke depan tapi Shi Xun tahu pikirannya tak lagi ada di dalam mobil bersamanya. Kebanggaannya ketika mengingat putranya entah mengapa melukai Shi Xun. Tentu saja , papanya bangga menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada teman-temannya. Tapi Shi Xun tak pernah punya ibu….

"Posur tubuh nya mirip denganmu. Hanya saja dia anak yang cerewet , susah di atur , terkadang kelewat manja. Tapi dia sangat peduli dengan orang lain , terutama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi." Jelas Joonmyun imo dengan lembut. Shi Xun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang berlalu cepat di sampingnya sampai mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Sudah sampai , Shi Xun akan masuk lebih dulu , trimakasih imo." Serunya , dan tanpa menunggu balasan masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. _Oh My , kenapa aku cemburu dengan anak lelakinya Joonmyun imo?_

"Kapan kita akan membicarakan ini semua dengan Shi Xun , sayang? Bagaimanapun , rasanya sulit untuk berpura-pura dengan dia."

Langkah Shi Xun terhenti. Ia mundur selangkah dan berhenti di belakang tangga , tempat ia bisa bersembunyi dari papa dan Joonmyun imo , namun masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan dengan jelas. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 6.30 , lebih cepat setengah jam dari waktu biasa Shi Xun untuk turun dari kamar untuk sarapan. Ini sudah seminggu Joonmyun imo selalu datang ke rumah untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan menghabiskan hamper setiap siang dan sore menjemput Shi Xun untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Aku takut kalau dia tak siap menerima semuanya , sayang" Shi Xun mendengar papanya berbicara , dengan suara sedih. "Memang tak seharusnya kita merahasiakan semuanya seperti ini. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang…"

"sayang.." suara Joonmyun imo menyela. "Aku tidak punya waktu selama nya di sini. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke Seoul. Apa kau tidak ingin secepatnya memberitahukan Sehun bahwa papa nya masih ada dan sangat merindukan dia?"

Jantung Shi Xun berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia semakin mendekat ,mencoba mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama keanehan obrolan papanya dengan Joonmyun imo.

Ketika papa tak menanggapi lagi , Joonmyun imo bicara lagi , suaranya kali ini bergetar hebat. "Aku juga ingin… Shi Xun mengetahui bahwa aku bukansekedar orang asing yang perlu diwaspadai , sayang. aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku ibunya."

Shi Xun terkesiap. Ia sepertinya mengejutkan kedua orang yang sedang berbicara serius itu karena keduanya sekarang memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan penuh kesedihan dan ketakutan. Shi Xun tak menyadari bahwa ia telah menampakkan diri ke depan orangtuanya.

"Shi Xun?" joonmyun imo berbisik sedih , kedua matanya di penuhi air mata.

"Aku ingin tahu , apa maksud pembicaraan tadi?" Tanya Shi Xun syok. Ia memandang Joonmyun imo tajam-tajam. "Siapa imo sebenarnya?"

"Shi un…" papa memulai. "Papa tahu ini mengejutkan … papa minta maaf karena selama ini tak pernah membicarakan apapun denganmu."

"papa bukannya tidak bicara!" teriak Shi Xun. "Papa sudah membohongiku! Papa bilang mama sudah meninggal … tapi kenyataannya?! Dan Joonmyun imo .. jika memang benar-benar ibuku , kenapa baru menemuiku sekarang? Kenapa?! Apa imo benar-benar tak menginginkanku sebagai anak sampai-sampai selama tujuh belas tahun hidupku tak pernah mengunjungiku sama sekali?"

Joonmyun imo terlihat terpukul dengan tuduhan Shi Xun hingga tak sanggup lagi berdiri tegak dan terhuyung bersandar pada pada meja dapur.

"Shi Xun!" papa memeringatkan. Tapi Shi Xun sudah tak peduli , ia berlari ke kamar dan menutup pintu , tak lupa menggeser meja belajarnya yang berat di belakang pintu agar papanya tak bisa membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kunci cadangan.

Dugaan Shi Xun benar , ketika ketukan papanya tanpa henti tak mendapat balasan , papa mulai membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan walaupun usahanya sia-sia.

"Kalau sekarang kau ingin menenangkan diri dulu , papa biarkan. Tapi kita harus bicarakan semuanya Shi Xun. Nanti tunggu sampai nanti malam." Ucapan papanya menutup usaha membuka paksa kunci kamarnya , membuat shi Xun semakin menenggelamkan diri di ranjang.


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : Fairly

Chapter : 4

Author : swaggerbubble

Rated : T

Cast : Sehun , Shi Xun , Jongin , Kai , Joonmyun , Kris .

Happy Reading

Good Luck

Usaha menyedihkan dari merajuk tak ingin keluar kamar selalu terusik oleh satu hal dasar: kelaparan. Shi Xun cemberut sendiri. Ia memang mempunya lemari es mini dikamarnya , namun perutnya yang tak diisi dari kemarin malam meronta-ronta , tak cukup dengan sereal instan yang hanya satu bungkus. Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam , Shi Xun menyerah. Lagi pula , ia ingin mendengar penjelasan papanya mengenai semua yang telah papa sembunyikan seumur hidup.

Dengan langkah gontai , Shi Xun turun. Ia menemukan papa dan Jonmyun imo duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu berteman sepoci kopi yang hamper kosong ada di depan mereka. Keduanya masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan tadi pagi , hanya saja kali ini wajah mereka berdua lebih kusut dan tampak lebih tua daripada beberapa hai yang lalu. Keduanya mendongak ketika mendengar langkah Shi Xun , tampak sama-sama kelihatan lega.

"Shi Xun…"

"Shi Xun ingin mendengar semuanya," kata Shi Xun pelan.

"Untuk itu , duduklah dulu." Ujar papanya pelan. Setelah Shi Xun mengambil posisi di depan orangtuanya , papa mulai bicara lagi. "Kita mulai dari awal."

Papa mulai bercerita. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Joonmyun , pernikahan yang tak disetujui sampai perpisahan keduanya. Kadang papa tersenyum sendiri ketika bercerita pada bagian yang menggelikan. Tapi kadang sorot mata papa menampilkan kepahitan ketika pada bagian yang tak pernah ingin dikenang.

Saat papa bercerita , seluruh ruangan terasa hilang. Seolah papa masuk kedalam memori-memorinya , dan menyesatkan pendengarnya juga. Shi Xun tak menyangka , hubungan kedua orangtuanya begitu rumit dan tragis. Dari sudut mata Shi Xun mulai melihat mama meneteskan air mata , tak urung , ia terpancing dan air matanya tumpah juga.

Tapi tak bisa dimungkiri , Shi Xun kontan menganga lebar ketika papa bilang , "Kau memiliki saudara. Kembaran mu." Ia mendengar tentang putra Joonmyun imo sebelumnya. Namun ia mengira lelaki itu mungkin adiknya… atau kakaknya. Sekarang , kenyataan berkata lain. Saudara kembar? Ini sedikit terlalu berlebihan untuk Shi Xun terima.

Shi Xun menatap papanya tak percaya.

"Dulu saat kami memiliki anak kembar. Kami membuat keputusan , kalau kami harus memiliki kalian satu-satu." Papa menjelaskan.

Shi Xun masih tak percaya , ia sama sekali tak punya bayangan kalau di luar sana , ada orang yang punya wajah serupa dirinya.

"Dia… dimana?" Tanya Shi Xun ragu.

"Di Seoul." Mama yang menjawab pertanyaan Shi Xun. "Apa kau ingin melihat foto adikmu?"

Ragu-ragu Shi Xun mengangguk. Sosok seperti apakah yang akan terpatri dalam foto yang akan di perlihatkan kepadanya?

Mama Myunie mengeluarkan secarik foto dari tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Shi Xun yang langsung terkejut ketika melihat foto itu. Foto dirinya. Tapi bukan dirinya. Semua kemiripan fisik yang sempurna. Kecuali warna rambut saudara kembarnya yang berwarna coklat.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Shi Xun.

"Wu Sehun." Papa memberitahu. "Tidak beda jauh dengan mu, sayang. Wu Shi Xun."

Shi Xun semakin syok mendengar pengakuan papanya. Ia tak menyangka , kata "Shi Xun" yang berarti memberi jasa atau pelayanan pada dunia , tidak hanya semata –mata untuk makna nama yang indah. Tetapi memiliki arti yang sama dengan nama "Sehun" yang berarti pejuang. Ternyata , tidak benar-benar berlaku ungkapan "apalah arti sebuah nama" yang diungkapkan penulis novel tragis Romeo & Juliet , William Shakespare dalam nama Shi Xun. Karena namanya begitu berarti. Namanya menunjukkan takdirnya.

"Apa dia mengenal papa?" Tanya Shi Xun pelan.

Papa Kriseu menggeleng , matanya mengelam. "sama seperti kau tak mengenal mamamu , Sehun juga tak mengenal papa."

Sejujurnya , di dalam lubuk hati terdalam , mengetahui dirinya memiliki saudara lain yang berasal dari buah cinta mama dan papanya , apalagi saudara kembar pula , membuat Shi Xun merasa takut. Ia merasa was-was , jika nanti papa bertemu Sehun , maka kasih sayang pada Shi Xun akan berkurang. Selama ini papa melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Shi Xun. Tapi ternyata papa punya satu lagi anak , maka `apa-pun` yang selalu papa berikan itu pasti akan selalu terbagi.

"Jadi keputusan terakhir nya apa?" Tanya Shi Xun. Ia tahu , dengan munculnya mama , berkumpulnya mereka bertiga saat ini , adalah untuk membahas satu keputusan bulat yang tinggal ia dengarkan.

"Mama dan papa ingin rujuk kembali. Bagaimana menurutmu , sayang?" Tanya papa.

Shi Xun langsung mengangguk setuju. Bagaimanapun , yang duduk di depannya ini adalah orangtua kandungnya. Bagimana bisa ia tak senang dengan hal itu?

"lalu…sehun bagaimana? Apa dia sudah mengetahuinya pa? ma? "

Mama terlihat terharu saat akhirnya , untuk pertama kali Shi Xun memangilnya `mama`.

"Kita bicarakan dengan Sehun di Seoul."

"Maksud papa , papa akan ke Seoul?"

"Ya ,dank au juga harus ikut."

"Jadi Shi Xun harus libur sekolah lagi?" Shi Xun agak panik. Sekarang ia sudah tingkat akhir , sekitar empat bulan lagi ia harus mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Kalau ia terus-terusantiak masuk , bisa-bisa ia kehilangan banyak materi yang tentunya sangat penting sekali.

Tapi papa menggeleng , membuat Shi Xun bingung. Kalau tidak libur , bagaimana ia bisa ke Seoul? Tapi sebelum Shi Xun menyuarakan pertanyaannya , papa sudah memberitahu terlebih dahulu.

"Kita akan pindah ke Seoul juga , sayang. Papa sudah mengurus surat-surat kepindahan kamu tadi pagi."

"Apa?!" mata Shi Xun membelalak lebar. Ia benar-benar kaget , papa mengambil keputusan sepenting ini secara sepihak!?

"Kenapa pa? Apa kita tidak bisa tinggal di Wonju saja? Kenapa harus ke Seoul? Shi Xun tidak mau , pa! Shi Xun tidak setuju! Dari kecil Shi Xun tinggal di Wonju! Semua kenangan Shi Xun ada di sini , pokoknya , Shi Xun tak akan setuju ikut papa!" Shi Xun langsung histeris , karena terlalu kecewanya ia sampai menangis.

"Dengar penjelasan papa dulu. Kamu jangan bersikap seperti an.."

"Anak kecil?!" potong Shi Xun kasar. "Papa selalu bilang begitu. Selalu bilang aku anak kecil kalau tak mau menuruti perintah papa. Biasanya aku terima , Pa. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan diam saja! Aku benar-benar tidak mau pergi dari kota ini!" kata Shi Xun dengan nada final. Ia berdiri , memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar lagi setelah sebelumnya meraih sepiring bolu keju di meja makan.

Di dalam kamar , Shi Xun benar-benar berpikir. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Papa sudah mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya secara sepihak. Itu berarti , Shi Xun sudah tidak punya sekolah lagi. Dan ia juga tidak mungkin terus berdiam diri di kamarnya.

Di kota ini , serpihan kenangan manis masa lalunya tersimpan. Di kota ini , tempat ia dibesarkan , tumbuh dan bermain bersama teman-teman kecilnya. Juga mengenal cinta pertamanya , Kai. Jujur , dulu ia mau menjadi kekasih Kai murni karena cinta. Karena baru Kai , satu-satunya lelaki yang dapat menjerat hatinya dengan pesona berbeda pada perkenalan awal mereka di tingkat kedua.

Setelah Kai mengajukan perkenalan singkat , Shi Xun dapat melihat jika Kai adalah lelaki yang "sangat mempesona". Lelaki satu ini , yang terkenal badung karena menjadi salah satu anggota klub balap liar yang sering berurusan dengan polisi , terkenal emosional Karena sering terlibat perkelahian serius dengan siswa sekolah lain , ternyata punya sikap yang begitu tenang , perhatian dan manis , jika seseorang telah mengenalnya. Sikap itulah yang membuat Shi Xun merasa menjadi lelaki paling special. Lelaki yang diperlakukan dengan begitu baik , oleh seseorang yang banyak memiliki catatan hitam.

Tapi tak tahu kenapa , di bulan kedua mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih , Kai berubah possessive. Ia membatasi seluruh aktifitas Shi Xun , meminimalisasi sedikit mungkin intensitas Shi Xun bertemu lelaki lain. Lama-lama sikap itu membuat Shi Xun muak , apalagi ketika Shi Xun Tanya alasan mengapa Kai begitu berbeda , lelaki itu hanya diam.

Lambat laun , semua perubahan Kai mematikan semua rasa cinta dalam hati Shi Xun. Bahkan perubahan itu menimbulkan benih-benih kebencian yang semakin lama semakin besar.

Satu sisis , kenangan indah , membuat lelaki itu tetap ingin tinggal di sini. Tapi di sisi lain , keberadaan Kai membuat hatinya menjerit , memerintahkan Shi Xun untuk pergi. Dengan begitu , ia akan bebas dari Kai dan sangat mustahil jika lelaki itu akan mengejarnya sampai luar kota.

Shi Xun mendesah pelan. Masalah ini benar-benar dilemma , yang membuat pikirannya lelah.

Pukul 06.15

Krriingg…kriing..kring…

"Bibi!" teriak Sehun kesal karena tidak lekas terbangun saat jam bekernya berbunyi. Apa lagi , ia tidak di bangunkan oleh Bibi Anh. Tak lama bibi Anh yang di panggil datang dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia juga baru bangun tidur.

"Maaf , saya kesiangan membangunkan anda." Pinta bibi Anh dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ish , aku sudah bangun sendiri! Ini susahnya tak ada mama. Semua jadi kesiangan. Coba bibi bayangkan apa yang bisa di lakukan Lelaki tampan seperti ku dalam LIMA BELAS MENIT? Untuk mandi saja tak cukup."

"Maafkan saya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu . Bibi siapkan sarapan saja." Perintah Sehun garang. Bibi Anh mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Sepuluh menit berlalu , Sehun suda cukup rapi dengan seragam dan tas punggungnya. Sehun melirik jam dinding , setengah tujuh kurang sedikit. Benar-benar tak ada waktu , apalagi Sehun harus naik bus umum.

"Apa tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya bibi Anh ketika melihat Sehun elewati meja makan tanpa sedikit pun membuka tudung saji.

"Tidak , sudah terlambat. Hari ini ada upacara." Sehun masih mengomel. Dari kalimat yang diucapkan barusan , seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa semua yang terjadi karena kesalahan bibi Anh , pembantu rumah tangga berumur empat puluh tahunan itu hanya bisa menunduk bersalah.

Menapaki lapangan upacara , Sehun langsung saja dihujani tatapan garang para guru yang seolah bertanya dengan suara dikeraskan , "KENAPA KAMU TERLAMBAT , SEHUN?!"

Dalam hati Sehun langsung merutuk , bus yang ia naiki tadi sangat lamban dalam berjalan. Sehun berpura-pura tak mengerti arti tatapan para guru dan memasang wajah seolah tak bersalah.

Tetapi terlambat saat upacara memang tak menyenangkan karena mau tak mau harus bediri di barisan paling belakang , tak trelindungi bayangan gedung sekolah yang menghalangi sinar matahari. Biarpun begitu , kali ini Sehun nyaris tak merasakan panas yang nyaris membakar kulit ketika sadar kalau ia berdiri tepat di sebelah Jongin.

Sehun melirik Jongin di sampinnya , terlihat sangat khidmat member hormat pada bendera yang sedang di tarik ke puncak tiang , dan ia merasakan jantungnya berdbar kencang. Suara Luhan yang membahana di seluruh lapangan sebagai protocol tak dihiraukan Sehun , padahal biasanya mendengar suara Luhan dapat membuatnya mual.

Sehun berharap waktu berhenti saat ini , ketika ia bisa merasakan berada sangat dekat dengan Jongin danmenikmati debaran bahgia ini.

Tapi ternyata , takdir berkata lain. Sekali ini , harapan Sehun tetap menjadi harapan semata. Matahari yang mulai semakin terik , di tambah perut kosong karna tidak sempat sarapan apa pun untuk mengganjal perut , membuat kepala Sehun langsung merasa pusing tujuh keliling.

Sehun seperti melihat pelangi , kemudian pelan-pelan pelangi itu berubah menjadi bintik-bintik hitam yang semakin lama semakin besar , seiring kakinya melemah sampai akhirnya ia merasa kebas.

Saat Sehun dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar , sosok yang terlihat mendekat untuk membantunya tetap tegak bukanlah JongIn atau lelaki tampan lainnya. Tetap justru ….. Chen!

 _Tidak!_ Sehun sempat berdoa semoga tidak jadi pingsan.

Tetapi saat berhasil membuka matanya yang terasa berat , Sehun mendapati dirinya berada di UKS.

"Sudah sadar ,Hun?" terdengar suara rendah Miss Tiffany , penjaga UKS yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Trimakasih miss." Ucap Sehun pelan setelah menerima the hangat dari Miss Tiffany dan menyesapnya pelan-pelan.

"Sama-sama , tadi pagi tidak sarapan?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan miss Tiffany.

"Pantas"

Sehun menatap miss Tiffany , dan dengan ragu mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Siapa yang mengantar saya kemari miss?" gawat kalau yang membopongnya benar-benar Chen. Sehun bisa jadi bulan-bulanan di kelas!

"Siapa ya , tadi orangnya? Hmmm.." Miss Tiffany mengernyit , mencoba mengingat-ingat lelaki yang menurutnya benar-benar _macho_ karena menggendong Sehun ke UKS tanpa bantuan.

"Kim Jongin sepertinya."

"Jongin?!" Sehun membelalak , perasaannya campur aduk karena bahagia yang melingkupinya.

"Ya , memang kenapa?kamu suka dengan Jongin ya? Wajar saja dia memang tampan." Komentar miss Tiffany tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oh ya , sekarang jam berapa miss?"

"Setengah Sembilan , sudah masuk di pelajaran ketiga ,lebih baik masuk nanti saja. Saat masuk jam pelajaran ke empat." Saran miss Tiffany.

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Lagi pula , jam pertama dan ke dua matematika , bisa-bisa ia pingsan untuk kedua kalinya melihat angka-angka dan huruf-huruf yang membentuk kesatuan rumit sin-kosinus-tangen atau sering kita sebut trigonometri di papan tulis.

"kalau begitu ,saya akan ke koperasi dulu." Miss Tiffany pergi dan sekarang Sehun di UKS sendirian.

Sehun meraih tasnya di meja kecil sebelah ranjang , lalu mecari-cari sebungkus cokelat yang di bawanya dari rumah. Awalnya , Sehun ingin memakan cokelatnyadi jalan untuk mengganjal perut. Namun , Sehun bersyukur tadi tak jadi memakannya. Cokelat ini bisa menjadi alasan untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Jongin karena telah membantunya.

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi , tanda masuk jam ketiga. Sehun segera beranjak dari UKS dan segera menuju kelas. Tak disangka , saat di koridor , ia berpapasan dengan Jongin.

Buru-buru , Sehun berusaha menghentikan langkah Jongin.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Sehun berseru.

Jongin tetap berjalan , membuat Sehun berdecak kesal. Tidak ada orang lain di koridor saat ini , tapi kenapa Jongin tidak berhenti? Apa Jongin kira ia berbicara pada hantu?!

"Tunggu! Jongin!" Sehun berseru sekali lagi dan kali ini berhasil. Langkah Jongin langsung berhenti sembari menoleh kea rah lelaki yang tinggi badannya tak lebih tinggi dari telinganya itu.

"Apa?"

Sehun maju beberapa langkah , mempersempit jaraknya dengan Jongin. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ini.

"Ini.." ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan cokelat.

Jongin mengernyit kebingungan. "Untuk apa?" suaranya tajam dan berat , membuat Sehun tersipu-sipu.

Jongin pun mendesah , lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk menyadarkannya dari tatapan terkesima yang berlebihan.

"Aish!" Sehun terlonjak kaget ,buru-buru menarik tangan yang seolah teraliri listrik tegangan tingg.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada roh yang memasuki mu?"

"Tidak. Baru saja aku ingat kalau aku belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ." jawab Sehun berlagak bodoh. Ini susah nya kalau gugup , jawab pertanyaan apa saja pasti ngelantur!

"Belum engerjakan tugas rumah?" Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Kau masih beruntung. Karena setelah ini guru-guru aka nada rapat."

"Ha..ha…ha." Sehun tertawa garing.

"Kalau tak ada yang bisa ku bantu ,aku akan ke kelas."

"Tunggu! Ini ada cokelat, untuk mu." Sehun menyodorkan cokelat yang dari tadi belum di terima lelaki itu.

"Untuk apa? Kalau tidak ada alasan jelas , aku tak mau menerimanya."

"Untuk ucapan terimakasih ku , karena telah membawaku ke UKS tadi." Ucap Sehun sambil menunduk.

Jongin menyeringai adak sinis. "Apa kau selalu memberikan cokelat , untuk orang yang telah menolongmu?" cibirnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kebetulan aku membawa cokelat. Kalau tak mau , ya sudah. Aku lebih senang , karena itu artinya aku bisa memakannya sendiri." Sehun agak tersinggung mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

Ia hendak memasukkan kembali cokelat itu ke dalam tasnya , tapi Jongin buru-buru menahan tangan Sehun. "Kalau sudah diberikan , kenapa ingin kau ambil lagi?"

"Kalau kau belum menerimanya , itu artinya masih bisa aku ambil lagi , kan?"

Jongin mengacuhkan Sehun yang kesal dan mengambil paksa cokelat dari tangan Sehun.

"Aku menerima ini ,karena memang ada alasan yang jelas," katanya "Tapi jangan salah paham. Aku tadi menolongmu , karena kita berada pada barisan yang sama. Aku yang lebih dekat dan lebih mungkin untuk menolongmu dengan cepat. Jadi jangan salah paham."

Sehun tercengang mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Apa sikapnya sekarang ini berlebihan? Atau ia terlihat salah paham? Sehun hendak buka mulut menyanggah hal itu , tapi Jongin sudah berjalan menjauh.

Shi Xun tidak bersekolah hari ini. Toh , papanya sudah mengurusi semua keperluan pindah sekolahnya sehingga sekarang ini Shi Xun hanya bisa berbaring nyalang di tempat tidur , merasa seperti anak putus sekolah yang terzalimi.

Selain itu , apa yang terjadi pada minggu ini benar-benar berat. Beragam pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya selama Shi Xun melamun. Kenyataannya ia punya saudara kembar yang mau tidak mauharus ia hadapi juga tak membuat segalanya menjadi mudah.

 _Tok..tok..tok.._

Shi Xun mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Ini papa , sayang." Shi Xun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu. _Sudah waktunya menghadapi kenyataan_ , kata Shi Xun dalam hati.

"Baru saja Kai telpon , katanya kamu tak mengangkat telpon darinya. Kai Tanya kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah , papa hanya mengatakan kalau kamu sedang tidak enak badan." Jelas papa.

Shi Xun menghela napas kesal , ketika nama Kai sudah disebut-sebut pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Sedang ada masalah?" Tanya papa begitu melihat raut wajah tak suka Shi Xun setelah mendengarnya berbicara. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dia baik." Komentar papa.

"Baik? Papa saja yang tak tahu bagaimana dia!" Shi Xun langsung berkata keras. Si psikopat tu memang jago berpura-pura jadi lelaki paling baik dan bertangung jawab di dunia ini saat berhadapan dengan papanya.

"Ya sudah , lupakan saja kalau papa pernah bilang dia baik." Kata papa mengalah. "Oh ya , nanti siang , mama akan datang. Kita harus bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik. Dan …. Grandpa dan Grandma juga akan datang sore ini. Jadi kamu persiapkan diri baik-baik , sayang."

Shi Xun berdecak kesal ternyata omongan tentang Kai tadi , hanya sekedar basa-basi saja. Pikiran tentang Grandpa dan Grandma yang akan mengunjunginya juga bukan sesuatu yang membangkitkan minatnya. Walaupun , tinggal di kota yang sama , shi Xun tak betah sama sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama kakek dan neneknya. Grandpa memang sosok yang pendiam , tapi Grandma? Jangan Tanya! Tak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang tak ia Xun mengingat-ingat terakhir kali ia bertemu Grandma ketika natal tahun lalu , dan yang di lakukan Shi Xun hanya meminta doa kemudian bersembunyi di belakang rumah sambil bermain game di ponselnya.

"Joonmyun imo akan datang?"

"Shi Xun , jangan panggil dia imo lagi. Dia adalah mamamu."papa menegaskan.

Bagaimana mungkin papanya tidak dapat mengerti kalai ia tidak terbiasa memanggil orang yang baru dikenal engan sebutan "mama"? Shi Xun mendumel dalam hati.

"Susa pa , tidak terbiasa."

"Kamu harus membiasakannya."

"Ishh..papa!"

"Papa ingin kau bersikap lebih dewasa dengan berusaha untuk membicarakan segala sesuatu denganpikiran terburuk" papa memeringatkan. Ketika Shi Xun tak membalas apa-apa , papa menarik napas berat kemudian meninggalkan Shi Xun untuk menenangkan dirinya di kamar sendirian.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian , ketika Shi un selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi demi tak dimarahi neneknya , terdengar suara deruman moil dari arah depan. Dari jendela kamar , Shi Xun melihat bahwa yang datang adalah Grandma bersama Grandpa dan mamanya dalam dua mobil yang berbeda. Ia memerhatikan mama yang kelihatancantik seperti kemarin-kemarin , namun kali ini tampak lebih muda dengan kemeja biru laut nya , yang terlihat segar.

Kemudian muncul Grandpa yang kelihatan tenang seperti biasa. Lalu Grandma yang entah mengapa terlhat ringkih daripada sebelumnya. Biasanya Grandma penuh semangat , dagunya selalu lebih tegak daripada siapapun dan sorot matanya selalu menyiratkan ancaman bagi siapapun yang menurutnya pembangkang. Sorot mata yang seperti hampir selalu diterima Shi Xun karena ia hamper tak pernah menuruti kata-kata Grandma setiap kali berkunjung. Namun kali ini , mata Grandma kelihatan lebih sendu daripada biasa. Bahunya sedikit merosot seperti orang yang kelelahan dan terkejut.

Setelah mencari-cari sandal rumahnya di bawah meja belajar , Shi Xun bergegas turun untukmenemui tamu-tamunya. Ketika sampai didepan pintu dan melihat mama , ia langsung ditarik oleh mama lalu dipeluk. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Seperti burung kecil yang terjebak badai lalu tiba-tiba terhempas ke sarang kosong yang hangat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu mama dan merasakan mama bergetar karena emosi.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam pelukan mama , Shi Xun mengangkat kepala , menemukan neneknya menatapnya dari belakang mamanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Grandma." Sapa Shi Xun pelan.

"Apa kabar sayang?" Tanya Shi Xun pelan. Ia maju dan menghampiri Shi Xun dan memeluknya.

"Baik." Shi Xun menjawab seadanya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Grandma dan membiarkan neneknya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi di ruang tamu. Semua yang ada di dalam rumah itu mengikuti. Grandpa mengambil tempat di sebelah Grandma sedangkan Shi Xun duduk di antara mama dan papa yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Grandma dan Grandpa.

"Shi Xun akan mengambil beberapa kue kering di dapur."kata Shi Xun beranjak menuju dapur. Sambil mempersiapkan kue-kue kering di lemari gantung ia memasang telinga tajam-tajam , mendengarkan sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Saya benar-benar meminta maaf Joonmyun." Shi Xun mendengar Grandma bicara. "saya tidak tahu akan jadinya seperti ini. Seandainya dulu saya tidak terlalu keras terhadap kalian berdua , mungkin…" Grandma terisak-isak ,tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapannya sementara Grandpa bergumam pelan menenangkan Grandma.

"Dulu saya pikir , dengan kepergianmu , kehidupan Kris akan menjadi lebih baik. Tapi kenyataannya tidak?"Shi Xun meletakkan nampan di atas meja , melirik sembunyi-sembunyi ke neneknya yang bercucuran air mata.

"Saya melihat Kris bertahu-tahun ini , tampak sangat sendirian dan satu-satunya yang bisa saya salahkan adalah diri saya sendiri yang membuat Kris begitu. Lalu saya melihat Shi Xun dan semua tentang anak itu mengingatkan saya ke kamu , bahkan sama pemberontaknya seperti kamu." Kali ini senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Grandma. "Shi Xun membuat saya kesal dan menyesal pada waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi saya tahu , Shi Xun yang membuat Kris kuat. Saya berandai-andai jika suatu saat kalian memutuskan kembali bersama , apakah Kris akan sebahagia bertahun-tahun lalu ketika ia mengenalkan kamu pada saya?"

"Mom , sudahlah…" ujar Kris menenangkan.

"Iya , mom. Saya sudah memaafkan semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu." Timpal Joonmyun pengertian.

"Saya dan Joonmyun sudah memutuskan untuk rujuk kembali , mom. Itu yang terpenting. Shi Xun sudah setuju dan Ayah-ibu juga sudah setuju. Jadi yang tinggal kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana memberitahukannya pada sehun?" ujar Kris.

"Iya , ibu dan ayah sudah sudah merestui hubungan kalian berdua , Kris." Ujar Grandma. Kris dan Joonmyun mengambil napas lega. Shi Xun diam-diam menghela napas lega , pergi juga sosok Grandma yang arogan dan galak.

"Kami akan ke Seoul besok lusa , mom. Untuk mengantarkan Joonmyun kembali pulang dan memberitahukan semua cerita ini pada Sehun. Tolong doakan kami mom."

Grandma mengangguk. "Jangan lupa kenalkan Sehun pada neneknya saat dia sudah tahu."

Kris dan Joonmyun mengangguk. Shi Xun duduk merosot di kursinya. _Dua hari lagi_ , ujarnya menabahkan diri.

maaf kalo ngecewain

maaf kalo gk sesuai expectasi

maaf kalo chap ini jelek

maaf kalo banyak typo , garing n ngebosenin

mkasih buat yang udh reviemaaf gk bisa bales satu-satu

buat yang belum review , aku masih nunggu review nya lhooo


End file.
